


无用功

by kolaoye



Category: 19天 | 19 Tiān - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolaoye/pseuds/kolaoye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>去什么去？</p>
            </blockquote>





	无用功

**Author's Note:**

> 一个点文

一开始是贱贱给炸毛打了个电话。

贱贱在电话里腻歪了六七分钟，恨不得跟他来一场电话性爱，直到炸毛捏得话筒的塑料外壳都嘎嘣作响，贱贱才深情地抛出自己的真实目的，“糟糕，要上课了。帮我把书包拿来吧，拜托啦！等你一生一世！”

炸毛甚至不想对贱贱上学却不带书包这种事情做出什么评价。从那次莫名其妙的消失与莫名其妙的出现之后，贱贱似乎从来没有把自己当成学生。他变得更加自由散漫，更加心不在焉，只有在考试临近前才认真个一两周，混个全级前百。偶尔炸毛看着他在自己家做作业的背影会觉得很可笑，一个长手长脚的成年男人把自己套进高中生的校服里，透着股不合时宜与荒诞不经。

此刻并不是偶尔，炸毛艰难地挣脱了电脑椅的怀抱，满房子地给贱贱找他的书包。终于在自己的睡床旁边找到之后，他随手套了件挂在椅背上的T恤出门去贱贱的学校。

说是贱贱的学校，其实也是他的学校，只不过他已经毕业了而已。他还记得门卫看得特别严，不穿校服不放人进去，所以下了公交车后他没有走正门，绕了一个圈，轻车熟路地从一处隐蔽的缺口翻了进去。

当了两年大学生，炸毛已经不太记得高中每节课的下课时间，他拍拍屁股，掏出手机，很是犹豫了一会儿要不要这个时候给贱贱打电话。他正准备给贱贱发条短信告知自己已经到了，电子铃尖叫起来，响彻整个校园，惊起一片飞鸟。

炸毛头皮发麻地捂住耳朵。当年这个铃声还被学生们联名抗议过，说是太刺耳了，但直到炸毛在这里上课的最后一天，听到的仍然是那种可怕的尖叫声。

等下课铃终于停止，他心有余悸地拨通贱贱的号码。过了半分钟有多电话才被接起来，电话那头的声音低沉沙哑，“喂？”

这不像贱贱平时的声音。炸毛愣了一下，“……喂？”

炸毛听到贱贱很重地清了清嗓子，声音恢复正常，“到啦？”

“到了，你声音怎么回事？”

“没事。刚刚在打球，没缓过来。”炸毛听到那边有咕嘟咕嘟的声音。像大口喝水。

“操场找你？”炸毛问。

“好。”贱贱的回答意外地简短。

 

到的时候贱贱正在扣篮。

他紧抿着嘴唇，整个人借着双手的力量吊在篮筐上，膝盖微弯，结实但平时只能看出微微线条的肌肉紧紧绷着，充满了爆发力，同时也白得刺眼。橘红色的篮球仍在篮球袋里挣扎。

炸毛突然觉得喉咙有点干，像吞下了太阳。

他和篮球一起落地的同时，那样认真专注到显得冷漠的神情立刻消失了。他挥了挥手，炸毛慢慢地走过去，更近距离地看到他。

他没穿上衣，裸露着的身体水淋淋一片，无疑是汗。比一般男性要长的头发也被橡皮筋胡乱地绑了起来，怪滑稽的。

炸毛觉得他就像刚从蒸笼里走出来一样。

“你的书包。”炸毛用大拇指示意自己肩上的肩带。

“你简直就是我的生命之光。”贱贱随口拍了一句马屁，在炸毛转过身后把书包拆下来。

“那我走了。”任贱贱拿走书包后，炸毛双手插着兜。

“这么快？”贱贱的失望之情溢于言表。他盯着炸毛看了一会，忽然露出一个狡黠又热情的笑容，甩开书包，给了炸毛一个大大的拥抱。他潮湿的身体在炸毛的衣服上用力蹭着，“别啊！来打球吧？等一下自习课，我们直接拿来当体育连堂了。”

炸毛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。滚烫的赤裸身躯贴着他，但那还不算什么，重要的是……

他一把推开贱贱。灰色的T恤被贱贱蹭上来的汗水染得斑斑驳驳。

“你他妈……”炸毛恼火地想像平时一样揪起贱贱的领口，但又发现做不到。贱贱根本没穿上衣。

“来啊，反正衣服也湿了。”贱贱说。

“还不是你害的？”炸毛泄愤似的捶了他的肩膀一下，但没有转身离开，而是推开他径自走向条椅，坐下系紧鞋带。他和贱贱都很喜欢打篮球，虽然现在的天气太热，而且他也没穿篮球鞋，可既然贱贱邀请，又已经弄臭了衣服，那还不如索性来一场。留在家里用这样那样的游戏来杀时间也不总是那么好玩。

他脱了T恤扔在条椅上，活动了一下关节，前后左右拧拧脖子。咔哒咔哒的脆响轻微却清晰。

“来，让你知道死字怎么写。”炸毛走进球场，冷声道。

贱贱露出一个跃跃欲试的笑容。

 

他们的身体在接连不断的攻防交换中互相推挤。盯人过人，手掌推开胸腹，手肘抵着肋条，汗水让一切滑不溜手。被触碰过的地方犹留余温，骨骼相抵之后的隐痛慢慢地往身体深处渗透。贱贱挽起来的裤腿掉了几次，他不耐烦地把裤腿推到膝盖骨以上。

篮球场成了两个成年人的战场，队友的存在感被稀释到最弱。如果这是探戈，一定是最笨拙也最暴力的探戈，火气在肢体冲突中酝酿，亟待冲破皮肤。他们的眼睛牢牢地锁着对方的眼睛，找寻每一个致死的破绽。

最终结束一切的是尖锐刺耳的下课铃。炸毛粗重地喘着气把篮球扔给贱贱，抹了把汗。

“没有退步么。就不打啦？”贱贱在手臂上蹭了蹭额头，和同学打完招呼，小跑两步跟在炸毛旁边。

“不打了。”炸毛勾起条椅上的T恤，正想拿来擦汗时又想起自己已经不是这里的学生了，没有放在储物柜的备用衣服给他换，“等下你还要上课吧？”

他的腿根，手臂，胸膛，脖颈和脸颊都发着烫，运动过后的亢奋和放松双线程地进行着，让他既想躺下睡觉又想继续玩玩。

“为了你我可以把所有的课都变成自习课。”贱贱轻快地回答，“是不是没衣服穿啦？来找我呀。我还能带你去洗澡呢。”

“你又不住校。”炸毛接过贱贱递给他的毛巾，兜住头发一顿猛搓。

“更衣室现在可以洗澡了，”贱贱说，他搭上炸毛的肩膀，指头陷进锁骨上的凹陷里，“我柜子里还有多出来的衣服。来吧。”

炸毛犹豫了一下。他肯定是要坐公交车回去的，而满身的汗臭被闷在密闭空间里是个什么效果……可怕，吓得他都要一屁股坐到地上去了。他稍微更改了自己的计划，想着先去洗澡换衣服，然后还能去学校附近的小卖部买点零食，最后再坐公交回家。

 

结果到了更衣室之后事情却没能像炸毛预想的那样发展。

贱贱在他身后关门落锁，炸毛听到动静回头的同时被摁着撞到金属储物柜上。空洞的巨响回荡在更衣室里，炸毛的心脏也跟着抽了一下。浑身滚烫的男人像头奶狗一样舔着他的嘴唇，被篮球上的尘土弄得干燥粗糙的手指摸索着勾开他的内裤。他对这样的局面意外地并不意外。

他扯着贱贱的头发简单粗暴地回吻，淡淡的铁锈味在唇齿间蔓延，与打完球后肺里的火辣腥气交错勾连。篮球场上与烈日底下积累的火气被这个吻撩起来，炸毛差一点就忘了停止，直到贱贱发尾坠着的汗水打在他的手背上。

他猛地推开贱贱：“在哪里洗澡？”

贱贱盯着他，缓慢地舔过嘴唇，“洗澡啊……跟我来。”

 

说是淋浴间，也不过是墙上并列地装上许多花洒，中间连隔板都没有。

开两个花洒根本是浪费，贱贱刚脱掉裤子就从背后贴上炸毛，继续刚才的骚扰。

他们两个在兜头而下的冷水中啃咬对方的嘴唇，时不时咽下一口水。炸毛忍不住把贱贱压到墙上，用力地卡着他的后颈，像是恨不得捏断贱贱的颈椎。贱贱细软的头发像被水浸透的绸布，闷不透风地黏着他的手指。

身体紧贴在一起，炸毛想起做实验课时触碰过的青蛙的皮肤，同样柔软，滑腻，冰冷。但很快他知道自己错了，灼烧般的热度从接触的地方传来，冷水也浇不熄。或许是因为刚才的剧烈运动，更或许只是因为他们两个现在都想要得快发疯。

贱贱叼着他的耳垂，嗓音甜蜜，呼吸粗重，“洗完了吗？来做点别的？”

 

炸毛不是那种会随身带安全套和润滑剂的人生赢家，贱贱更没有那种习惯。在水下又亲又摸地老半天才想起这样不行，炸毛差点咬碎后槽牙，还是贱贱想起更衣室的医药箱里有软膏他们才不用悲惨地做一次互撸娃。

上课铃早就响过了，贱贱没有管，炸毛也懒得在意。他的全副心神都集中在面前整个人身上

炸毛总是会忍不住地想起贱贱还是个高中生——尽管他们的年龄明明一样大。而那总是给他带来违法犯罪般的感觉，既心虚又兴奋。在这个环境下尤其是，更衣室，门外隐约的喧闹，储物柜里塞着的校服……跪在他身上的贱贱。

贱贱身上的水被他自己的体温熏热了，偶尔有不知是水是汗的液体滴在炸毛胸腹，黏黏糊糊，就像烧烤时被烤化的蜂蜜。

贱贱的颧骨染着红晕，鼻头耳尖和眼尾也是。他跪在炸毛身上一手抚慰着自己挺立的性器，另一只手隐在身后，神情迷醉而混乱。炸毛一直没有说话，沉默地帮助他玩弄他的身体，揉捏紧实的臀肉，舔弄乳头和下颌。

贱贱长长地呻吟，艰难地从自己身体里拔出手指，抬到炸毛眼前，“你……看，湿透了。”

白色的软膏积在指缝，手指间挂着透明牵丝，告诉炸毛他刚刚对自己干了什么。

炸毛的表情像猎人盯着濒死的野狼，又像财迷盯着成堆的黄金。冰冷而不屑，渴望而狂热。

他放在贱贱大腿的双手上移，握紧髋骨，猛地把贱贱压在条椅上。肩背撞击硬物的钝痛没能让贱贱变色，他几乎是兴高采烈地随着炸毛的动作调整姿势，一双长腿勾紧炸毛的肩膀向自己用力，带着他来了一个绵长的深吻，体液和软膏的混合物被他一点不剩地抹在炸毛的喉结处。

欠收拾，炸毛想。贱贱总是在不管不顾地接近他。小时候是亲切的，后来是无意识的，再后来是强迫式的，到现在是光明正大的。从来不后退，逼近，逼近，再逼近。

他扶着筋脉浮起的茎身，渗出点湿液的头部抵在柔软火热的穴口，微微磨蹭几下，慢而确实地推进。贱贱勾在他肩膀上的小腿肚因用力而坚硬紧绷，神情空白了一会儿。条椅并不是很长，他的脑袋后头悬空着，脖颈绷出两条清晰的线。炸毛无意让他舒适一点，确认已经顶到底后，他压下喉头舒适到极点的叹息，慢慢抽插起来。

“啊……嗯……”贱贱从来不压抑自己的呻吟，他抓着炸毛撑在他肩膀边的手腕，声音发抖，“慢，慢点……你太大了，好，好涨……”

热流经由肉刃直冲小腹，炸毛咬牙切齿地噙住贱贱说个不停的嘴，“闭嘴！”

贱贱的身体被他压得折成一个锐角，膝盖几乎碰到了肩膀，硬挺濡湿的阴茎随着越来越快的抽插拍打着贱贱自己的小腹，时不时伴着贱贱骤然拔高的呻吟和呜咽洒出几滴前液。

这场性爱从炸毛走上球场的一刻就已经开始，延续到现在已经太久，快感无节制地积累，沉甸甸地压在每一条血管每一根神经里，让炸毛指尖发麻。

他沉重地喘息着用粗直性器打着转磨蹭软热紧致的肠道，换来贱贱止不住的颤抖和呻吟。接下来的每一记都冲着最能让贱贱发抖瘫软的那处，没有尽根抽出尽根插入，却是短促凶狠地不停顶撞。阴囊拍打在穴口，白色的泡沫和被挤出来的清液弄湿了根部的毛发。贱贱一开始还绷得像弓，很快被这种集火式的攻击弄得没了力气，脑袋向后垂，露出白净的脖颈。

只能看到下巴的角度让炸毛很不高兴，他拖着贱贱的腰让他更向自己的方向移动，扣着贱贱的后脑勺简单无章法地吻着他。贱贱大口地喘着气，突然用力咬上炸毛的下唇。血腥味再次溢出的同时，炸毛闷哼一声，被无规律地抽搐紧吮着性器的小穴缴出所有存货。

他用指腹揩掉贱贱眼角的水光，再擦去下巴上的白浊，“去洗澡。”

 

半个小时后，炸毛在车站又见到了贱贱。

他还只是皱起眉头，没来得及问怎么回事，贱贱已经一把勾住了他的脖子，

“不上课啦，请了病假。”贱贱的声音沙哑低沉，还留着情欲的余韵，“腿软。”


End file.
